the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stitch
The Stitch's origins are unknown, and it was only recently that he was discovered to be a Spirit of the Multiverse, along with Jesse Knight. Stitch has fought alongside HU forces for quite some time, only recently unleashing his full Level 14 abilities under the tutelage and assistance of Camolot the Creator and Jesse Knight. Stitch's abilities seem to be mainly themed around sewing and stitching, which he uses to affect reality, using weaponry that he can summon and dispel at will. With these, he can open or seal breaches in reality and the space-time continuum, making him one of the few beings that can move himself between universes and dimensions without the assistance of QVBs. Stitch also seems to possess incredibly strong psychokinesis, as well as incredible speed, reaction time, augmented senses and strength that rivals a Duohuman. Similar to other Level 14s, Stitch can easily survive, even thrive, in incredibly hostile environs, even some that should kill him instantly, thanks to his inherent reality-warping bubble. Reserved and quiet, Stitch is the antithesis to the eccentric and chaotic Creator and very different from Knight. While he will speak when spoken to, or when he feels he has special knowledge, expertise or opinions to add to a conversation or situation, Stitch will often keep to himself and others may forget that he's even there. In battle, Stitch will not tarry nor wait for his enemy to finish speaking; he will terminate any threat with extreme efficiency and prejudice, preferring not to be delayed by anything, as he seems not to enjoy fighting as much as the other 14s. Due to being from another multiverse, and therefore not being part of the Cosmic Game, Stitch has no limiters on his power and can utilize his full potential from the beginning of whatever fight he chooses to involve himself in. Abilities and Weapons A significant portion of Stitch's power are themed around his weaponry and equipment, which he can summon or dispel at will, easily adapting to changes in battle and preventing enemies from gaining access to his equipment. The first of these is his primary weapon, a single-handed sword that resembles a sewing needle; despite possessing no actual edge, it can somehow slice through anything coming at it from the "front", or whatever is interpreted as the front by Stitch. This needle is attached through the eye, which also serves as a handle and knuckle guard, with a string that can, along with Needle itself, vary in size from very small to as large as a rope, in the string's case, or a single-handed sword, in Needle's case. The string is made from unknown material, and can only be cut with one weapon, which is also in Stitch's possession. This cord allows Stitch to swing Needle, throw it to spear his target, or shrink both down to the size of the implements they imitate and use them as they were intended. Thread Cutter is a seven-inch knife of surprising power; Cutter's edge is approximately one atom across, meaning that if it is simply set edge down on anything in an environment with gravity, it will simply slice right through and keep going until it reaches the center of the planet, the artificial gravity generator or Stitch simply de-manifests it. Stitch can even use Thread Cutter to slice through the barriers between dimensions and universes, or slice off pieces of the fabric of space-time, which he appears to see very literally as fabric that he can modify or destroy as he wishes. Stitch's clothes, while rather normal-looking and appearing to be made of black cotton, are actually crafted out of pieces of the fabric of space-time, cut out with Thread Cutter and brought together into a cohesive whole with Needle. Due to this, Stitch's clothes are literally indestructible, and cannot be damaged by any known means, and are completely non-absorbent, repelling any liquid, and possess 100% efficiency in terms of thermal energy, maintaining a constant, unchangeable temperature no matter the environment or what they are exposed to, which is physically impossible. Like most Level 14 beings, Stitch really needs no power besides his primary: warping reality. The laws of the universe mean nothing to Stitch, and he may change or shift them as he will, given him complete control at all times and, therefore, complete dominance over the battlefield. When he spars with Creator, the two must find an empty planetoid to duke it out on, as their power could easily destroy the world they are fighting on. History Stitch crashed on Osrisis in OCY 35 in a flaming ball of wreckage; the resulting battle between an incredibly confused and amnesia-ridden Stitch and an enraged Elexion obliterated the original main HU base. Stitch, being disoriented and not possessing his full power, still managed to nearly fight Elexion to a standstill, causing Wanderer to suggest bringing Stitch into the fold in order to utilize his skill and power, as well as keep him available for study. Stitch officially entered the HU Free Agents in OCY 36, then spent the next two hundred years working and fighting for HU, during which time he met and fought besides Camolot the Creator several times, the latter assuming the same thing that HU had assumed about him before; that he was a 13.9 who simply had amnesia and wished to work with HU.